Wait, Im What?
by iRaWRaLOHa
Summary: Separated at birth, Wilbur finds out a new girl is visiting the Robinson Mansion. But they both have something in common.
1. Chapter 1

Wait, Im What?

Franny Robinson had just given birth to twins two days ago. Franny held her daughter while

Cornelius held his son.

" What should we name them?" Cornelius asks. Franny thinks thoughtfully.

" How about Anya and Wilbur Robinson?" she asked.

" I think there perfect names for them." He said agreeing.

The next day, Franny was able to take them home. Franny held her son and Cornelius held his

daughter.

Wilbur looked just like his mother, and Anya looked, different.( A.N. This is sort of a cartoon X

over. Anya has green black hair and the same style like Sailor Pluto.)

" Honey, why is Anyas hair different?" Franny asked Cornelius.

" Im not sure, maybe shes just born with it." He said uncertain. Carl was driving. Finally, they

reached the Robinson Mansion.

" Here we are. This is your home." Cornelius said to his daughter. She opened her scarlet red

eyes. Franny and Cornelius smiled, and they entered their house. Everyone came running to

them wanting to see the new babies.

" What did you name them?" Lucille asked.

" Anya and Wilbur." Cornelius answered. Franny and Cornelius walked to their room and placed

Anya and Wilbur in their crib. They started to play together. Franny and Cornelius laughed.

Then they kissed the top of their foreheads and said goodnight.


	2. Chapter 2

Kidnapped

After Franny and Cornelius had said goodnight to them, a figure crept into Anya and Wilburs room, and kidnapped them. They were taken to Todayland National Canon.

" Its almost finished. My plan to take revenge on Cornelius Robinson is almost complete. I just need to kill them." The figure said in the hovercar, and he laughed evilly. When he arrived at his house first. He wrote a letter,

Dear Robinsons,

I have your precious new members. But you must promise to come to Todayland National Canyon by yourselves. If I find out you brought the police with you, theyre dead.

Michael Jefferson.

The next morning…

Franny got up to check on the twins, but when she looked in their crib it was empty.

" Cornelius!" she yelled. He rushed inside the room.

" Whats wrong Franny?" he asked.

" The twins are gone." She answered.

" What?" he asked confused. Then Carl called them, " Hey! Theres a letter for all of us. Come check it out." He said. They rushed down the stairs into the dining room where everyone was.

"Dear Robinsons,

I have your precious new members. But you must promise to come to Todayland National Canyon by yourselves. If I find out you brought the police with you, theyre dead.

Michael Jefferson.

There was a few moments of silence, until, " Why would my co worker do that? I didnt fire him or anything." Cornelius said thinking. " Maybe, he didnt get what he really wants." Franny said.

Immediately, the family got ready and went to Todayland National Grand Canyon. They saw a figure waiting for them by the edge of the cliff.

"Jefferson, why did you kidnap my kids?" Cornelius asked. He laughed.

" For 4 years I have worked for you. But I didnt get what I wanted." He started. " What did you want?" Franny asked. He grinned, " I wanted credit for the

inventions I designed. But you took the credit. I gave you ideas, but you just had to steal my pride, my dream to become better than you." He explained.

"But then, you had these two. So, that made this twice as better to get my revenge. You took what was important to me, now, Im going to take what is important to you." He got out his gun, and shot Anya in the heart. Bang!

"No!" Franny yelled as Michael dropped the infant on the ground. Michael jumped off the cliff, and sky glided to safety. Franny was weeping as she held Anya in her arms. Then, there was a circle of light. In the light was a teenaged girl, with green hair, had a small bun at the top of her hair with the rest of her hair hanging, wearing a sailor uniform, and holding some staff similar to a key.


	3. Chapter 3

Sailor Pluto

A.N The girl is Sailor Pluto. But, thats her in the future. Shes the same age as Anya. Both of them were separated in a battle on their home planet. Trista is Plutos earth name. Anyway, keep reading.

"Vwho are vyou?" Billie asked the mysterious girl.

"Do you want to save her?" Pluto asked.

"Yes. Just please save her I dont care what happens, please just save her." Franny said.  
" Then, you must give her to me. She cant live with you." Pluto said. Franny thought about it,

Will she be alright?" she asked. Pluto nodded.

"Will we see her again?" Cornelius asked.

"Yes, hurry you must give her to me if you want her to be saved." She said. Carl quickly picked Anya up, and gave her to the mysterious girl.

"She must stay with me for a while." She said. Everyone nodded. Pluto disappeared with the baby girl. She sighed. Now, you must come with father." She told the baby. Anya opened her scarlet eyes. Pluto smiled. "Looks like you have the same eyes I have." She said. Sailor Pluto walked to her father and bowed.

"Father, my sister." She said. Chronos chanted a few words, and then a mark appeared on Anya and Plutos foreheads.

" Thank you Trista. Now you must return to your original form." He waved his hand and Trista returned to a baby.

_5 years later…_

Chronos knew that there would be trouble upon his planet. So, he sent Trista and Anya to earth. Chronos died after he sent Anya and Trista to earth. When they woke up, they were at a different age. Anya was 13 years old, and Trista was 19 years old.

"Trista, why are you older than me when we were the same age?" Anya asked her sister.

"I dont know. Maybe we should look around." Trista said. Anya nodded. Finally, they found out they were in Todayland.

" Hey, theres a big house lets go there." Anya said. Trista nodded.

"Yeah come on."Trista pulled Anya to the huge house.

When they reached the front door, two boys popped out of the flower pots.

" Hey, ring my doorbell." The one on the left said.

" No, ring mine. This one will make you rich." The one on the right side.

Anya and Trista held each other, so Anya pressed the one on the left. Trumpets blew, and Anya fell down. Then, an octopus opened the door.

" Aaahhhh." They screamed. Then, an old man popped up in front of them. " Oh, this is just our butler, Lefty." He said. Anya and Trista looked at each other and then the old man. " Whats your names?" he asked.

" My names Anya."

" Im Trista."

" Well then, Anya and Trista, you two havent seen any teeth around here have ya?" he asked.

"Uh, no." they both answered.

" Well then, Ill give you two a tour around the house." He said.


	4. Chapter 4

A.N. Sorry Im taking a while. This story almost takes place in the movie. Keep reading.

Meeting the Robinsons part 1

"Ok, but…" Anya started, but was cut off. Grandpa Bud pulled Anya and Tristas arms into the huge mansion. They first arrived in a room, there was a woman and a man. The woman had short brown hair, wearing a light blue dress with gloves and a conductors hat. She also had a weird cowlick. The man wore a twisted hat with his cowlick sticking out, a black suit with arrows facing each other. They turned to see the old man and the two girls.

"Hi Grandpa!" they greeted. Then they looked at the two girls. "Who are you two?" they asked at the same time.

"Hi Billie, hi Gaston, these girls are Anya and Trista." He said introducing Anya and Trista.

"Hi nice to meet you."Anya and Trista said. They smiled at the adults.

"Its nice to vmeet vyou." Billie said.

"Hey, its our pleasure to meet you." Gaston said.

"Thank you." Trista said.

"Oh, and have any of you two seen my teeth?" Grandpa Bud asked. Billie and Gaston shook their heads.

"No. We havent seen your teeth anywhere. Go ask Tallulah or Laszlo." Gaston suggested.

"Thanks anyway." He thanked. Grandpa Bud led Anya and Trista into a room with women clothing and other fashionable clothes. There was a teenaged girl who looked like she was 15 or 16.

"Hi Grandpa." She greeted.

"Tallulah, this is Anya and Trista. Anya, Trista, this is Tallulah." He said.

"Wow! How did you get all these clothes. Theyre amazing!" Trista commented. Tallulah smiled.

"I designed them." She answered. Anya and Tristas eyes widened. "You designed these clothes?" they asked.

"Uh huh."

"Well anyway, have you seen my teeth?" he asked her.

"Nope. Try ask Laszlo." She suggested. She waved to them as they exited the room.

"Next stop, the paint room." Bud said. They then entered a huge room with paintings. Then, they saw a boy fly passed by them. He had a weird hat, with a cowlick just like Gastons cowlick. He had a paint coat, goggles, and a paint gun.

"Hi there." He said to them.

"Wow! You sure have the talent of art."Anya said looking at all the paintings hung up.

"Thanks. Im Laszlo by the way." He introduced.

"Were Anya and Trista."Anya said. "Have you seen my teeth Laszlo?" Bud asked the boy. Laszlo shook his head. "Sorry, no. Check Art." he suggested. Bud lead the girls outside of the mansion. They were on the side of the wall. "So, what are we doing up here?" he asked confused.

"Looking for your teeth." Trista said. " Oh yeah." He pulled them off the wall and onto the grass. Anya and Trista didnt scream. They didnt worry because the grass made them bounce to safety. When they landed, they saw a huge spacecraft on the lawn. They gasped in amazement. In front of them was a muscular man with superhero looking like suit, and a weird cowlick just like the rest of the family members theyve met.


	5. Chapter 5

Meeting the Robinsons part 2

"Why, hello Bud. Who are these young ladies?" Art asked preparing to take make his next delivery.

"Well, this is Anya and Trista." He said introducing them. They smiled.

"Its my pleasure to meet you two." He said.

"Thank you." Trista said.

"Art, have you seen my teeth?" Bud asked. Art shook his head at the old man.

"No. Try asking Fritz or Petunia. There in the dining room." Art suggested.

"Thanks."Bud said waving to Art. In the dining room, the girls saw a man with a hand puppet. She was yelling at him like crazy. Anya and Trista looked at each other.

"Hi Fritz, Petunia." The old man greeted them. They looked at him.

"Hey Bud. Whos these pretty girls?" Petunia asked. Anya and Trista smiled.

"Im Anya, and this is my sister, Trista." Anya introduced. "Its nice to meet you." Petunia said.

"Alright, have you two seen my teeth anywhere?" he asked with his tone begging for them to at least say yes. But, they shook their heads.

"Go ask Wilbur." they both said. Bud sighed. The girls looked at him.

"Well whats wrong?" Trista asked. He looked at them. "Wilbur could be anywhere. We never know where he might be. He always gets into trouble." He explained. So, he lead them to a Wilburs room. His door had a lightning bolt on it. Bud opened the door, and luckily, Wilbur was playing Chargeball in his room. Wilbur looked at them. "Hey." He greeted.

"Hi Wilbur, this is Anya and Trista." He said. "Its nice to meet you girls." He said politely.

"Hey, cool room!" Anya commented taking a look at the teenagers room.

"Thanks." He said.

"Wilbur, have you seen my teeth?" Bud asked.

"No go ask dad. Hes in the lab." he suggested. When they exited Wilburs room, Anya asked,  
"Whos Wilburs dad?" Bud looked at her surprised. "Its Cornelius Robinson silly. Dont you know the famous inventor?" he asked.

"His name sounds familiar."Anya said. When they reached the lab, they saw a man standing by a table looking at his results from his new invention. He didnt have the cowlick like the rest of the family. Instead, he had tall, spiky, blonde hair. When he heard them come up, he turned around.

"Hi. Whos this?" he asked. "This is Anya and Trista." Bud introduced. "Hey girls, you know Anya, you look really familiar. Do I know you?" he asked. "No, no you dont know me." Anya said. She knew that he was her dad. But didnt want to say it.

"Son, have you seen my teeth?" Bud asked. "No, go ask Franny. Shes practicing with the band." He said.

Bud ran to the music room followed by Anya and Trista. The door handles had music notes. He pushed opened the door. They saw a woman conducting her band. Anya smiled, and Trista just sighed. Anya loved music, but Trista loved sewing better. The woman turned her head facing Bud, Anya, and Trista. "Hey guys." She greeted. "Wow! You taught frogs how to play and sing?" Anya asked. The woman nodded. "My names Franny." "My names Anya and this is Trista."Anya introduced. "Theres my lead star, Frankie. Can you sing?" Franny asked Anya. "Im pretty sure I can sing."Anya said. "Alright, then can you sing for us then?" she asked.


	6. Chapter 6

Singing

Anya stepped onto the stage and went by the microphone. She thought of what she would sing, and then she had it. (A.N. the songs See You Again by Miley Cyrus. I love that song.)

_I got my sights set on you and Im ready to aim,_

_ I have a heart that will, never be tame; I knew you were something special,_

_When you spoke my name, now I cant wait to see you again. The last time I freaked out, I just kept looking down. I stu-stu-stuttered when you asked me what Im thinking 'bout. And like I couldnt breathe, you asked whats wrong with me, my best friend Leslie said, "Oh, shes just being Miley." The next time we hang out, I will redeem myself, my heart cant rest till then, oh, oh, oh I, I cant wait to see you again. _

Everyone clapped at her performance. She bowed to them. "That was amazing!" Franny commented.

"But you know, you remind me of my daughter." She said. Anya gasped. Franny still remembered her daughter.

"What do you mean by that?" Anya asked nervously. "Well, you have her hair, eye color, and maybe her look," Franny listed.

"Except, she was taken when she was a baby."Franny said sadly. "Im so sorry." Anya said giving Trista an, 'Im going to kill you' look.

"Oh, Franny, have you seen my teeth?" Bud asked. "Frankie hand over the teeth." Franny told the frog. Frankie sighed and gave Bud his teeth.

"Excuse us, but I have to talk to Trista for a minute." Anya said to them.

"Alright go ahead." They said to Anya. Anya pulled her sister into the closet, and turned on the light.

"Trista, they still remember me. I mean you told me the story of what happened before father sent us to earth." Anya said.

"I know. I thought they would forget I took you." Trista said.

"What do we do?" Anya asked.

"Well stay as guests." Trista said. "You better have this planned out, before they find out you're the one who took me." Anya said.

"I promise. Now, lets get out of this closet." Trista said. Trista pushed opened the door, and went back to the music room, followed by Anya.

"Oh, perfect timing you two. Its dinner time." Franny said.


	7. Chapter 7

Dinner with the Robinsons

When Anya and Trista entered the dining room with the others, they looked at the room with amazed eyes.

"I cant believe, Im their daughter, and I live here." Anya said whispering to her sister. Trista quickly grabbed her hand to stop her.

"Remember Anya, we mustnt act suspicious. If they find out who we are and we tell them about the Time Gates, they will be trespassers, and we will be punished." Trista said whispering cautiously.

"I know. Just act normal." Anya said. "You do have you henshin pen dont you?" Trista asked. "Always do, always will." Anya said. Anya sat next to Wilbur, and Trista sat next to Fritz. Wilbur was looking at Anya uncontrollably. He couldnt keep his eyes of her. Carl served lasagna. Anya and Trista watched the mini robots give the family theyre dinner.

"So, Anya, Trista, are you two in Wilburs class?" Franny asked. Anya and Trista shook their heads.

"No. Were new here in Todayland." Trista answered. "So, where are you two from?" Gaston asked. Anya and Trista looked at each other trying to think off something to tell them.

"Were from Japan." Anya said quickly. (A.N they dont look Japanese, but I just wrote that because I want to keep up the Sailor Moon.)

"So, what school do you two go to?" Cornelius asked.

"We go to Todayland Junior High." Anya said.

"Thats a great school I hear." Lucille said.

"So, are you two in any sports?" Wilbur asked curiously. Anya and Trista giggled.

"No, but Im into music. Tristas into sewing. Her dream is to become a designer. You should see her clothes she sewed theyre beautiful." Anya said.

"Maybe I could give you music lessons." Franny offered. "Id love to. Thank you." Anya said.

"Trista, maybe you and I could do some clothing." Tallulah said. Tristas face brightened.

"That would be amazing." Trista commented.

"Ahem." Carl said to Wilbur. The teenager looked at the robot. 'We have to talk.' Carl mouthed to Wilbur. He put down his fork and went under the table as Carl extended his neck.

"Wilbur, are you hitting on Anya?" Carl asked. Wilburs face burned red.

"How did you know?" Wilbur asked. Carl gave him a sarcastic look. "Your face expresses that you have feelings for her." Carl said.

"Yeah, and?" Wilbur asked. "Look, she looks like your sist…" But Carl closed his mouth. Wilbur looked at Carl strangely.

"I have a sister?" Wilbur asked." Carl was muttering regrets to himself.

"Yes. But, we dont know where she is." Carl explained.

"Lets get up." Wilbur said rising above the table.

While Anya was talking to Franny about music songs she composed already. Trista was talking to Tallulah about clothes.


	8. Chapter 8

The Attack

Suddenly, the ground shook. Everyone looked at the glass window in the back. A huge dinosaur was roaring. It scanned the family, looking for something, or someone. The dinosaur broke the window and roared at the family. Anya and Trista ran outside and went far enough to transform.

"Pluto Star Power!" Anya and Trista yelled. Anya created a circle (A.N its the same circle when Sailor Moon cures a person.) She put her hands out, creating her gloves. Then, her top appeared. Garnet red circles rotate by her hips creating her skirt. Her boots appear, then her Garnet Rod. She transformed. Trista made a circle above her and hugged herself. Glitters flow down her, and she transforms. Meanwhile, the family was trying to stop the dinosaur. Franny was thrown to the ground. "Franny!" Cornelius yelled. The dinosaur chased after Cornelius just like when he was twelve. Then, everyone heard someone whistle. The dinosaur looked behind itself, and saw two girls in the exact uniform. Anya and Trista twirled their Garnet Rods. (A.N. They both have the Garnet Rod because theyre sisters.)

"Creature! Leave this family alone!" Trista yelled.

"They do not deserve any torturement!" Anya yelled. The family gasped.

"It cant be that girl who took Anya." Franny said. The dinosaur charged at them.

"Pluto deadly scream!" Trista yelled.

"Pluto deadly attack!" Anya yelled. Their attacks formed together and killed the dinosaur, leaving only dust.

"Are you the one who took my daughter?" Franny asked. Anya and Trista looked at each other, then Franny. Trista sighed.

"Yes. I am the one. But, I took her for a reason." Trista explained. "Why?" Cornelius asked.

"Im afraid she cant tell you now. Youll find out later." Anya said. "But…" Carl said. But Anya and Trista disappeared.

"Are you guys alright?" Anya asked running toward them.

"Were fine." Carl said. Anya and Trista smiled.

"Look, I must confess. Your daughter is… me." Anya confessed.

"Wilbur you're my brother." Anya said.

"Wait, Im what?" he asked.

"Before, when my sister took me, she had to because I was the daughter of Chronos. But he died. So, he sent us to earth." Anya explained.

"So, you and Trista are my kids now?" Franny asked. Anya and Trista nodded.

"But, Im not 13. Im actually, 19. But in the future, here, Im 13 because Im born the same year as Wilbur." Anya said.

"You're a Robinson now. Youre one of us now." Carl said. Anya and Trista smiled.

A.N. Alright! The Robinsons found Anya. So, what did you think? Im making a sequel. Thank you Robinson Webstory for the sequel.

The End


End file.
